Of RedHeads and Audi R8's
by SilverHeart09
Summary: Set 2 years before Afghanistan. Tony Stark has a new car and Pepper Potts needs a lift home. Because it's me it's Pepperony. Please review!


_Pepperony! (obviously) :) Please review! It's set 2 years before Tony goes to Afghanistan. _

Tony Stark loved fast cars, he always had. He never brought women back to his mansion in one of his cars, he always used the Rolls. The cars were his and his alone. There was only one time he'd ever brought a woman back in one and she was a red-head.

_2 years ago_

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts tapped her foot on the pavement outside and cursed her bad luck.

There was a huge collision on the motorway so no taxis were getting through, it was half past midnight, November, and she was stranded outside the Walt Disney Concert Hall in a short black dress and heels, getting very cold very quickly.

The concert had been great but she was now stranded with no way home. Ironically, the only way that was free was in the direction of her flat and Tony Stark's million-dollar Malibu mansion.

Pepper rummaged around in her bag and pulled out her brand new BlackBerry, a Christmas present from Tony Stark, her irritating, womanizing, richer-than-God boss.

Pepper sighed, she needed a lift home and quickly before she turned into a Pepper-shaped ice block, plus there was only one person she knew who would be awake.

'Missing me already?' Tony Stark said when he picked the phone up. 'No wait… let me guess. You went out to that concert at the Disney Hall only to find that all the taxis were blocked by a police barricade so you decided (because you're desperate and more than likely freezing cold) to call your amazing and incredibly good-looking boss to ask for a lift home?'

'Cut out the amazing and incredibly good-looking and you've pretty much got it.'

Pepper heard Tony laugh on the other end of the phone. 'Touché miss Potts, stay there I'll come and get you.'

Pepper vaguely suspected that the only reason he wanted to come out to pick her up was because he wanted to show off his brand new Audi R8.

Tony made it to the concert hall in record time, leaving skid marks in the tarmac. Immediately reporters gathered around the car and Pepper had to use her elbows to push her way through.

Once she was in the car Tony stared at her. He was dressed in his oil stained jeans and faded black t-shirt, meaning he'd been working on the Hot Rod. 'Wow,' he said. 'You look fabulous.'

'Thank you, Mr Stark,' Pepper said, pushing her hair out of her face. 'Take me home please.'

'Certainly, Miss Potts,' Tony Stark said, grinning and revving the engine, sending the reporters flying.

Immediately the CD player kicked in and Pepper was shocked to hear classical music playing softy through instead of the usual heavy rock Tony listened to.

Tony's hand flew to turn the CD off but Pepper stopped him.

'Let it play,' she said softly. 'This is nice.'

Tony withdrew his hand back to the steering wheel and said nothing, suddenly becoming very interested in the gear stick.

'I didn't know you liked classical,' Pepper said.

'I don't, not really,' Tony replied. 'Classical was more my mom's favourite genre, but it's growing on me.'

Pepper retrieved the album from the dashboard. 'Tchaikovsky,' she read. 'He was my mom's favourite too.'

'Well, I know I'm in good company,' Tony said, flashing her that rare smile that only Pepper ever saw. The one that wasn't associated with being a playboy, the one that friends shared between each other when they were happy.

Pepper smiled back and leaned back in the car, too quickly they'd arrived outside her flat.

Tony sprang out of the car, making Pepper jump. He opened her door for her and gave a mock bow before holding out his hand to assist her out. 'Your flat, madam,' he said smiling.

'Thank you good sir,' Pepper replied, taking his hand and stepping out.

Tony shut the door and nodded his head at Pepper, 'have a pleasant evening Pepper,' he said softly.

'You too Tony,' Pepper replied just as softly before pulling her keys out of her bag and opening the door of her flat. Tony waved at her and she waved back, closing the door she heard the soft rev of the engine as the R8 drove away. And for the first time since he'd come to get her, she wondered if the real reason he came was not because he wanted to show his new car off, but because she'd asked him to come.


End file.
